The Thief
"The Thief" is the first track of the second act of The New Albion Radio Hour, and the seventh track of the album overall. Performers Paul Shapera as "Lloyd Allen" Lauren Osborn as "Constance O'Brien" Lyrics LLOYD: (spoken) And now, a word from our sponsor. Folks, in these troubled times there's so many stresses that can get you down one often wishes they could just take the anxieties of the day and sweep them away. Well, I'm here to tell you, you can! With Papaver cigarettes you can grab the peace and happiness you deserve. And don't forget, one less stress you don't need to worry about with Papaver cigarettes is money! That's right, times are thin? Well chin up, you can use your government issued credits to buy Papaver cigarettes. All the pleasure without spending a dime! And now, back to The New Albion Radio Hour! Welcome, listeners, to the second act of tonight's broadcast. And tonight we have a special treat. The one and only Constance O'Brien, star of the stage, is here in our very own studio to perform the lead role in of our second act. Welcome, Miss O'Brien. We're big fans here at The New Albion Radio Hour. CONSTANCE: (spoken) Oh thank you, Lloyd, the pleasure's all mine. LLOYD: (spoken) So who will you be playing for us tonight? CONSTANCE: (spoken) Well, as soon as I get in character, I'll be Inanna, a young attendee of New Albion's high society soirees, who has a secret agenda of her own. LLOYD: (spoken) Well, listeners, while Constance gets ready, why don't you let me Lloyd Allen and The Dieselpunk Orchestra here set the stage for our next act and tell you a little bit about her character. Here, on The New Albion Radio Hour! LLOYD: The thief is a lady A lonely girl who maybe Knows the ways of loss from end to end The world where she’s staying Its high class rules seem crazy And she’s a low class girl who smiles and just pretends She’s taking her time She’s taking your cool She’s taking your heart While she’s taking your jewels She’s taking tonight She’s taking tonight She’s taking tonight She’s taking it all She’s taking your mind She’s taking it on Taking you for a ride, yeah She’s taking tonight She’s taking tonight She’s taking tonight The thief is a lady On her mother’s grave cried daily And still lights a flame on Sundays at the shrine But now she’s been staying In a world refined and stately Where beauty hides a fierce and cruel design She’s taking her time She’s taking your cool She’s taking your heart While she’s taking your jewels She’s taking tonight She’s taking tonight She’s taking tonight She’s taking it all She’s taking your mind She’s taking it on Taking you for a ride She’s taking tonight She’s taking tonight She’s taking tonight In the upper class of Albion, the laws are quite clear If you’re female and divorced, you have no rights to adhere Your wealth, your home, your children are all his to decide Ladies drink their tea in fear of being tossed aside The thief has seen this very thing happen up close Man cheats, then divorces, then down his wife goes At 50 all her money, children, world, and friends Are gone in one brief flash and all she knows just ends Amongst these fine ladies Word of mouth says maybe If he decides to cast you cold aside A thief, she can save thee She only works for ladies She’ll get that little nest egg he denied She’s taking her time She’s taking your cool She’s taking your heart While she’s taking your jewels She’s taking tonight She’s taking tonight She’s taking tonight She’s taking it all She’s taking your mind She’s taking it on Taking you for a ride She’s taking tonight She’s taking tonight She’s taking tonight Category:Songs